Tytos Blackvale
Tytos Blackvale was created the 1st Duke of Rosegarde when he married Lorrain Blackmorn in 622 K.C. A former Knight of the Silver Hand and Scarlet Crusader, Tytos was a veteran of both the second and third wars before before fighting beside Lorrain's father, King Jon I of Wolf's Crossing during the Northrend Campaign. He is survived by his wife, their son, and two daughters from his previous marriage. Appearance Tytos was considered a handsome man in his youth--tall and gallant as any great Knight of Lordaeron, with coal-black hair, a sculpted brow, deep brown eyes and chiseled features that caught the eye of many young ladies when he'd visit Stratholme or Capital City. His Father had been no less handsome and his Mother, Melysa Soren was said to have been one of the most beautiful women in all of Lordaeron. It came as no surprise that the product of their union had been so comely. Despite the effects of war, he has certainly aged well. At six-and-forty, he is no less formidable than some men who were decades his junior and in spite of the loss of his right eye, he is still often considered a handsome man, albeit in a more rugged sense. History Son of Lord Stanek Blackvale and Melysa Soren, Tytos was the first of three children and the heir to a small province between Wolf's Crossing and Osric's Anvil known simply as The Vale. Prior to his father's elevation, the Blackvales were a line of landed Knights, loyal to the house of Menethil. Tytos began training at an early age and by the time he was four-and-ten, showed remarkable speed and skill for a young man of his size. He was sent to squire for his Uncle, Sir Gerald Soren at the age of five-and-ten and performed his duties well beyond Sir Gerald's expectations. Knighthood At the age of eight-and-ten, Tytos was Knighted for showing exceptional bravery and slaying the men responsible for the brutal rape and murder of Lady Tabitha Whithall. He was trained in the ways of the Holy Light and selected to serve the newly-created Order of the Silver Hand beside his dear friend, Darion Madarin of Stone Hearth. At Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Tytos was anointed a paladin of Lordaeron just months before his father died fighting the orcs. First Marriage Tytos was betrothed to Lady Dianna of house Gray at the age of seven-and-ten and just six months later, the two were married. Dianna bore him two sons and two daughters, though both sons would later die in battle against the scourge. The Scarlet Crusade When the undead scourge descended upon Lordaeron and Tytos resigned himself to the fact that the Vale would be lost, he journeyed with his family and his people to the Scarlet Monastery in Tirisfal, where he would be reunited with many former Knights of the Silver Hand. Tytos felt as though the Crusade was where he belonged and devoted himself entirely to the training of the order's new paladins and the eradication of the undead scourge. Sadly, his later years in the Crusade would be marred by tragedy, including the deaths of his wife and their two sons. Shortly after his sons were slain, Tytos left the Scarlet Monastery with his daughters and resided at the Tower of Rosegarde as the guest of his dear friend, Lord Edric Blackmorn. The Lord Of Rosegarde After Edric Blackmorn was murdered by assassins during the Tolvan Uprising, Tytos aided the Blackmorns in crushing the rebels, after which, he served briefly as Rosegarde's Regent. For fighting so valliantly beside his allies, Tytos was named Baron of Rosegarde in exchange for swearing an oath of fealty to the King of Wolf's Crossing. Tytos and his two daughters would reside at Rosegarde for the next year. A New Marriage Lorrain Blackmorn was a woman far above his station--a Princess after her father had declared Wolf's Crossing a sovereign state after the fall of Lordaeron, and so it had come as no surprise when her father refused to entertain the thought of a betrothal. As a result of her many indiscretions after she'd come of age, offers for her hand from the great houses of the Eastern Kingdoms had come fewer and fewer. She was young and even more beautiful than her mother, but Lorrain's reputation had been so tarnished by scandal it was said that she was as wild as the wolves her house had taken for its sigil. Tytos suspected she would not be faithful to him at first, but he simply did not care. A marriage between them would be the foundation of a great legacy and in time, he was certain he could tame her. With Jon Blackmorn declared dead after the bombing of Theramore, his eldest son and successor was left to decide who his Sister would wed, and Tytos never missed an opportunity to remind the young King of his unfaltering loyalty and the great service he had done for his house during the Tolvan uprising. Darion had made numerous inquiries in search of a better marriage for Lorrain, but his efforts yielded him nothing but an offer from a self-styled Quel'dorei Prince with little fortune and more importantly, no soldiers. It was with no small measure of frustration that Darion finally consented to her marriage to Tytos. Tytos was created the 1st Duke of Rosegarde after Lorrain protested the marriage to a man who was barely one step above a landed Knight in her eyes, and the two were wed in a small ceremony, held at Summer Hall with fewer than thirty guests in attendance. Lorrain, who did not want the marriage in the first place was said to have been so intoxicated during the reception that she nearly fell on the dance floor during her first dance with her new husband. A Father Once More After slaying an assassin in the defense of Lady Edevyn Albrecht, Tytos was reunited with his wife at Queen's Landing on Pandaria. Having left Sir Varic Soren to watch over Lady Edevyn, Tytos and his wife returned to Summer Hall less than two days after his arrival on Pandaria. Their marriage has not been the most pleasant, but since their return, the couple had been trying to have children. Two weeks after their return, Lorrain informed him that she was with child, making him the happiest he had been in many years. To celebrate, Tytos went to the finest jeweler in Stormwind and had a truesilver pendant made for his lovely young wife--a wolf's head with eyes of scarlet ruby, studded with diamonds and a set of earrings to match. The Fall Of Dawnshire And A Tragic End Having received word from Dawnshire and the Reach of a large forsaken host on the move, Tytos and his wife returned to Rosegarde, where he was ordered by Darion Blackmorn to assemble a host and break the forsaken siege of Dawnshire while the Knights of the Silver Hand evacuated the town. Impatient as always, Tytos rode out with less than half his men, thinking if he managed to catch the forsaken before they reached Whitehall Manor, he could buy the paladins time to evacuate the people safely. He was captured during while trying to lift the siege, along with two of his cousins while engaging the bulk of the forsaken host and later beheaded by Forsaken Commander, Terrence Bishop. After Dawnshire was evacuated, his remains were laid to rest in Rosegarde's crypts. Despite the unhappy beginning of their marriage and his wife's often stoic composure, she wept at his funeral alongside his two daughters and more than three hundred people gathered to pay their respects to the fallen paladin. Tytos is survived by his wife, two daughters from his previous marriage and his infant son, Tytos Charles. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:House of Blackvale Category:Deceased Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:Wolf's Crossing Human